


As small as a world

by McRever



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRever/pseuds/McRever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На наших телах татуировки растений, садов и лесов. Они являются частью нас, растут и меняются, а когда мы встречаем свою родственную душу - они расцветают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As small as a world

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [as small as a world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397914) by [justanoverobsessivefangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoverobsessivefangirl/pseuds/justanoverobsessivefangirl). 



    _Всегда есть цветы для тех, кто хочет их увидеть._  
  
Каждый человек рождается с семенами на затылке. По мере взросления, растения прорастают и расцветают на коже. В зависимости от испытываемых чувств и происходящего в жизни, сад отражает это: если вы расслаблены – поперечная мята будет струиться вдоль ваших рук; если утомлены – ивовые листья нависнут над животом; если же в стрессе – ваши деревья начнут увядать. В результате, можно сказать, как чувствует себя человек, лишь наблюдая за садом на его коже.  
  
Дэну не нравится эта система. Ведь это означает, что все будут знать, что он чувствует, когда всё, чего он желает – это спрятать Его так далеко, чтобы никто, даже он сам, не видел. Так он и поступил: носил длинные рукава и чёрные джинсы и надеялся, что голые ветви не начнут расти на лице.  
  
(Положа руку на сердце, верно? Он, вероятно, не стал бы волноваться, потому что _~~это не имеет значения, ничто не имеет значения, ничто никогда не имело значения.)~~_  
  
И, в конечном счёте, Дэн был хрупким и горьким, как и его деревья.  
  
  
//  
  
  
Он говорил, что первый сад расцвёл прямо после его рождения. Он говорил, что это был черничный куст. Он говорил, что черника символизирует защиту. Он говорил много вещей, но всё же, одну вещь он не хотел забывать.  
  
Он не помнит черничный куст, цветущий на его маленькой ладони. А впрочем.. (Он был слишком мал, чтобы помнить). Он не помнит радостные возгласы своей матери. (Они были слишком редки, чтобы помнить их). Однако он помнит цветущую гортензию на запястье, когда он пришёл домой после первого дошкольного дня. (Это было его первое воспоминание).  
  
И, в конце концов, Дэн оглядывается на него, как на нечто горько-сладкое: горькое из-за дел, обстоящих сейчас, но в то же время сладкое от того, каким оно было в то время.  
  
  
       _Я слишком нежно любил звёзды, чтобы бояться ночи._  
  
Каждый человек рождается с семенами на затылке. По мере взросления, растения прорастают и расцветают на коже. В зависимости от испытываемых чувств и происходящего в жизни, сад отражает это: когда вы встречаете родственную душу – человека, настолько идеально подходящего вам, как никто другой; человека, который будет любить вас – ваш сад расцветёт прекрасней, чем когда-либо до этого.  
  
По крайней мере, Они так говорят. Дэн этого не понимает – он ещё не встретил предполагаемую родственную душу и даже не знает: будет ли она вообще.  
  
(Положа руку на сердце, верно? Он может сделать вид, что ему плевать. И он делает. Он действительно это делает).  
  
И в результате, он был так же одинок, как и единственная гортензия на его запястье.  
  
  
//  
  
  
Человек – это больше, чем просто человек. Человек – это святилище, дом. И когда дом обитаем – любим – он расцветает.  
  
_~~Я не думаю, что когда-нибудь зацвету, поэтому сделаю это ещё одним пунктом, чтобы ненавидеть дом, в котором нахожусь.~~_  
  
И, в конце концов, деревья росли над шрамами Дэна.  
  
  
       _Мы - люди, потому что смотрим на звёзды, или мы смотрим на звёзды, потому что мы – люди?_  
  
Каждый человек рождается с семенами на затылке. По мере взросления, растения прорастают и расцветают на коже. В зависимости от испытываемых чувств и происходящего в жизни, сад отражает это.  
  
Однажды Дэн выбрал альтернативный маршрут к юридическому классу и увидел мальчика, который, казалось, сиял. Кореопсис цвёл на руках и вокруг его пальцев. Одним лишь своим присутствием он озарял комнату от счастья.  
  
Дэн посмотрел вниз и «приклеил» взгляд к полу. ( _ ~~Не смотри на меня. Пожалуйста, не говори со мной. Пожалуйста. Я не хочу разрушить твою жизнь, как рушу всё, чего касаюсь.~~_ )  
  
Он больше никогда не пойдёт этой дорогой.  
  
(Положа руку на сердце, верно? Невзирая на то, что он говорил, всё, чего он действительно желал – это быть познанным – действительно познанным – и понятым. Разумеется, он бы никогда не произнёс это вслух.)  
  
В итоге, он не мог сказать, знал ли его кто-нибудь – даже он не знал себя.  
  
_~~(Действительно, как можно ожидать это от кого-то другого, если не можешь сам?)~~_  
  
  
//  
  
  
Он говорит, что Луна всегда наблюдает. Он надеется, что так оно и есть – _~~потому что ему лгали слишком много раз, и если это тоже ложь, то он не знает, что будет делать~~_ , ведь мысль, что кто-то ещё знает об этом, что кто-то ещё может видеть не только то, что он чувствует, но и знать, почему он это чувствует, без его объяснений – утешает.  
  
_~~(Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня объяснять. Пожалуйста.)~~_  
  
И всё же, он объясняет. Не потому, что кто-то его заставил, а потому, что он так захотел.  
  
  
       _Не звёзды решают наши судьбы, а мы сами._  
  
Каждый человек рождается с семенами на затылке. По мере взросления, растения прорастают и расцветают на коже. В зависимости от испытываемых чувств и происходящего в жизни, сад отражает это. Цветочный символизм является обязательным предметом в школе – именно там вы узнаёте, что гипсофилы символизируют невинность, а пионы – стыд; что гибикус олицетворяет редкую и утончённую красоту, боярышник – радушие, ну а дубовые листья являются показателем силы.  
  
Чуть позже Дэн узнал, что этого сияющего мальчика звали Фил. Он был старшеклассником, который любил заказывать карамельный маккиато каждое утро в Старбаксе и забавно высовывать кончик языка во время смеха.  
  
В первый раз он заговорил с ним, когда они оба были в университетской библиотеке. Сияющий мальчик – нет, Фил – бормотал под нос об острой необходимости в том, чтобы кто-нибудь вычитал его документ. __~~Я хочу помочь, но, вероятно, причиню вреда больше, чем помощи. Мне жаль. Пожалуйста, прости меня. Прости.~~  
  
Наконец, он предлагает Филу прочесть его работу.  
  
  
//  
  
  
«Эмм, привет. Извини, но я слышал, как ты говорил, что хотел бы, чтобы кто-нибудь подкорректировал твои бумаги? Если хочешь, я могу», - сказал Дэн, прежде чем быстро добавить: «Прошу прощения за беспокойство».  
  
Когда Фил повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, он заметил две вещи в тот же миг:  
  
Во-первых, боярышник – ярко-розовый и белый с жёлтой сердцевиной – цвёл вниз по его рукам, заменяя увядшие, поникшие листья его деревьев.  
  
_~~Боярышник подразумевает дружелюбие, значит, он счастлив, боярышник подразумевает дружелюбие, боярышник подразумевает дружелюбие, боярышник подразумевает дружелюбие, боярышник подразумевает~~_  
  
Во-вторых, глаза Фила были сочетанием голубого, жёлтого и зелёного. И Дэн подумал, что.. _«Нет. О нет, пожалуйста, я не хочу портить тебе жизнь. Пожалуйста, не позволяй мне погубить тебя. Прости, прости, прости, я не хотел, я не знал. Пожалуйста, прости. Прости меня, пожалуйста. Прости»._  
  
Но когда Фил улыбнулся ему и сказал: «Спасибо. Ты такой удивительный» и Дэн увидел мелькнувший в его улыбке кончик языка, гортензия расцвела на его запястье.  
  
  
       _Лес чуден в снежной пелене, но нас в другой ждут стороне. И на покой нескоро мне._  
  
Каждый человек рождается с семенами на затылке. По мере взросления, растения прорастают и расцветают на коже. В зависимости от испытываемых чувств и происходящего в жизни, сад отражает это. Когда люди проживают свои жизни, их лес, как и жизнь, истощается. Лепестки некогда ярких цветов опадают чаще, ветви когда-то сильных деревьев ломаются легче, а новые растения цветут медленней, чем в молодые годы.  
  
Дэн и Фил никогда не были идеальны, но они и не станут этого отрицать. Иногда они ссорились. Иногда не разговаривали друг с другом.  
  
И это нормально.  
  
Фил помогал Дэну, а Дэн помогал Филу. (Кроме себя никто никого не спасал.)  
  
В конечном счёте, они были в порядке.  
  
(Может быть, не всё время, но это тоже нормально.)  
  
  
       _Нельзя сорвать цветок, не потревожив звёзд._  
  
Каждый человек рождается с семенами на затылке. По мере взросления, растения прорастают и расцветают на коже. В зависимости от испытываемых чувств и происходящего в жизни, сад отражает это.  
  
В конце концов, Дэн понял, что прекрасен.  
  
(В тот день цветы расцвели на каждом дюйме его кожи, и он улыбнулся.)  
  
(Раньше он бы сдирал с себя кожу и давил, _уничтожая, уничтожая, уничтожая._ )  
  
  
       _Мы созданы из звёздной пыли._  
  
Каждый человек рождается с семенами на затылке. По мере взросления, растения прорастают и расцветают на коже. В зависимости от испытываемых чувств и происходящего в жизни, сад отражает это.  
  
Цветы не всегда росли на коже Дэна. Иногда голые, иссохшие ветви появлялись вновь. Иногда ива повисала вдоль его рук. Иногда тёмный лес таил тени на спине.  
  
Но иногда лилии будут зацветать на его ладонях. Иногда фиалки будут взрываться цветом на его руках. Иногда анютины глазки будут расцветать на его животе. Иногда фенхель будет появляться на его руке.  
  
Наконец Дэн стал любить дом, в котором он.  
  
(Не всё время, но это нормально. Он в порядке. Всё хорошо.)

**Author's Note:**

> Этот [перевод](http://cityadspix.com/tsclick-EQDSV9PV-HEBQBLUA?&sa=1000&sa1=&sa2=&sa3=&sa4=&sa5=&bt=20&pt=9<=2&tl=1&im=MTkwMTUtMC0xNDUzOTMwOTE3LTE0MDAxNTMx&fid=NDQ1NTYwOTc1&kw=%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4) также доступен на https://ficbook.net/readfic/4017360


End file.
